


Nightmare Nomads

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Except Dick, I mean they're technically fine, he is very not fine, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Some fear toxin dreams are worse than others.





	Nightmare Nomads

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 19

He knew it was only a hallucination, an illusion caused by the spores of fear toxin in his blood, but god, it felt so real.  Dick closed his eyes, silently praying it would disappear when he reopened them.

It didn't.

He was back at the Manor, but everything inside was destroyed.  Blood covered the walls -- oh god so much blood -- and Dick instinctively knew what it was, where it was from, _who_ it was from.

God, no.

He found Alfred in the parlor, his shotgun broken and mangled, his body the same.

Jason, he found in the gym.  Dick hoped at least some of the blood on the weights by Jason's hand belonged to the monster who did this.

Tim was in the library.  And the hallway.

And the stairs.

Dick couldn't -- wouldn't -- check the body in the bathroom, but he was sure it was Cassandra; the half he could see in the mirror made that clear.

The door to Damian's room was shut -- locked, he hoped.

It was not.

The sight inside made him retch.

Sobbing, hysterical, and bloody from so much contact -- _oh god it's everywhere_ \-- he collapsed outside the west wing study.  He didn't want to see, didn't want to know what happened to Bruce.

Please, not the whole family.

A low rumble came from inside the room.  Oh god, it was still in there.  He swore he heard his name whispered in a guttural, harsh growl.

They were gone.  They were all gone.

The door opened.

It was there.

It snarled, blood dripping from its mouth.  It's face was familiar underneath its horror.

_Oh god._

"...Bruce?"


End file.
